Pasión a distancia
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Hay maneras y MANERAS (así, con mayúsculas) de decir: "Te deseo casi tanto como te extraño, pero menos de lo que te amo".


_Emmett y Rosalie son personajes propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, de los cuales tan sólo tomé prestados los nombres para los protagonistas de mi propia historia 100% original._

_** Dedicado especialmente a Annabella Amigo Montejo y a Gonzalo F (Por lo que ellos saben ;) )**_

_Sumary: Hay maneras y __MANERAS__ (así, con mayúsculas) de decir: "Te deseo casi tanto como te extraño, pero menos de lo que te amo"._

**PASIÓN A DISTANCIA**

Emmett Cullen, un importante hombre de negocios bastante aficionado a escribir sugerentes relatos eróticos en sus ratos libres, se disponía a pasar otra de esas «frías» y solitarias noches en una habitación cualquiera del hotel correspondiente al viaje de negocios de turno...

...hasta que su querida esposa, Rosalie Hale, y su inesperadamente «cálido» y persuasivo e-mail entraron en acción:

"_**Asunto: **__Mi siesta Vs. Tu noche (Leer justo antes de dormir)_

_** De: **Rosalie Hale __(__)_

_** Enviado: **__Jueves, 10 de julio de 2014 15:35:02 _

_** Para: **__Emmett Cullen (__)_

_ Sé que puede sonar exagerado, puesto que sólo hace un par de días que estás fuera, pero tú bien sabes que nunca he podido controlar «el qué», «el cuándo» y, mucho menos, la intensidad de lo que siento por ti... Además..., sinceramente cariño, ahora mismo no se me ocurre mejor manera de decirlo: "Te deseo casi tanto como te extraño, pero menos de lo que te amo"._

_ Bueno... (sonrío juguetona) en realidad __SÍ__ que se me ocurre una forma mucho, pero que __«__mucho__»__ mejor... Oh, sí... Ya lo creo que si... Humm... Y te juro que me encantaría poder ponerla en práctica (suspiro resignado). En fin, ya que no puedo estar ahí esta noche y deshacer contigo esa gran cama..., ¿me concedes al menos el deseo de intentar convertirme en la Musa y acompañante de tu propia fantasía nocturna? (Sonrío y te guiño)_

_ ¿Qué cómo pretendo lograr tal cosa? Pues...,__no sé..., la verdad es que me apetece probar __algo __«un poquito__»_ _diferente. Así que __voy a recrear para ti lo que acabo de experimentar durante la siesta._

_ Y aunque __«diferente__»__ significa que, salvo unos cuantos pequeños detalles aquí y allá, en realidad no te contaré la fantasía complementaria que creé en mi mente..., ni tampoco habrá ese lenguaje un tanto __«sucio__» y explicito que tanto nos excita emplear a veces... (lo siento amor mío -carita falsamente compungida de: __«Para nada. Ya sé que debería lamentarlo, cielo. Pero lo cierto es que me divierte anticipar tu decepción.__»__); te prometo que será un relato tan intimo y sensual (y sobre todo tan fiel a la realidad) que, creo que aún así__ (ni te imaginas cuanto lo deseo), provocará __«efectos secundarios__» más que suficientes._

_ ¿Preparado? Eso espero, porque voy a comenzar..._

_ (Inspiro y expiro un par de veces, para tranquilizarme y entrar en situación.)_

_ Hace calor... es la hora de la siesta y mi cuerpo me sorprende con ganas de subir aún más la temperatura. Me doy la vuelta en el sofá y trato de ignorar ese cosquilleo tan particular que recorre mi bajo vientre... pero mi mente me traiciona recordándome uno de tus textos que habla de una mujer... una tarde de siesta..._

_ Sonrío, y me rindo a mí misma. Y con los ojos bien cerrados me entrego a una fantasía... y mis manos ya no son mías... y el cojín entre mis piernas ahora tiene palma y dedos... y a penas un minuto más tarde, ese mismo cojín, parece crecer, palpitar y endurecerse al roce del algodón inmaculado que cubre la sonrisa lasciva que se oculta entre mis muslos... y mis oídos captan unos cálidos susurros que tu boca silenciosa no pronuncia allá dónde realmente estés en ese momento... y mi piel transpira... mi respiración se acelera y se escapa por mis labios jadeantes... la humedad crece... el nudo también... y mis piernas se aprietan mientras mis ojos se abren al placer de un orgasmo suave._

_ (Suspiro y sonrío. De nuevo un poco excitada al revivirlo y... con la esperanza de haber logrado que tú también lo estés.)_

_ Ya lo ves, mi adorado Em: "Te deseo más que ayer pero menos que mañana." (Guiño) Así que vuelve pronto y hazme tuya. ¿De acuerdo? (Risita nerviosa)_

_ O, si lo prefieres... (Sonrisa traviesa y pelín pervertida) déjame hacer a mi. Je, je, je."_

**_N/A: Inventé hasta la dirección de correos de ambos protagonistas (que puse donde están los paréntesis, en la cabecera del e-mail), pero lamentablemente no me dejan ponerla aquí. Aunque no es importante ni mucho menos para la historia, _****_ lo cierto es que me molesta cualquier tipo de recorte a mi imaginación, así que _****_si quieres conocerla entra en mi blog Electricaobsesion o pregúntame en facebook._**

**_Comentarios a favor de esta historia, en contra, tomatazos... todo se agradece. _**


End file.
